Such planetary drives are extant in numerous different designs, as differentials as well. Differentials are extant primarily as bevel gear planetary drives, and as so-called spur gear planetary drives, in the classical design. The lubrication of the rolling bearings and toothings in planetary drives is often a problem because the tooth contacts and the rolling bearings are difficult for lubricating oil to reach, and pressure lubrication and/or oil-spray lubrication is difficult to implement.